Riding On Brooms With Boys
by PerfectPrefect
Summary: Told from the point of view of Penelope Clearwater, this charming dramady which is latent with truth, will touch all your emotions. It's a bit of a "Chick-Fic", but we all need some of those. Please R/R. It's rated R for sexual and adult themes.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is based off of what has happened in my Harry Potter RPG from the point of view of Penelope Clearwater, who I play. It also applies very well to the book, to a certain degree.

Remember that time in your life when you had everything and nothing mattered? Remember how it felt to be on top of the world? Remember that one guy in your Charms class who was the real reason why the class was named 'Charms'? That was Oliver Wood...Quidditch captain extrodinaire. That smile, that stature...that accent...he was every girl's dream.

Anyway, he never really spoke to me and I never really spoke to him. He was Mr.Jock-Boy and I was little Miss Goody-Good Prefect. The two just didn't mix. Plus, I had just broken-up with his roommate, Percy Weasley...not the best way to start off a relationship. I could totally see it. It would go something like this:

Me: Hey Oliver...you know me, I sit behind you in Charms class and once you dropped 

your quill and I picked it up for you.

Oliver: Yeah, Chica....go back to your Prefects. I'm popular, you aren't, so deal.

.....At least that was how it would be in my worst nightmares. Besides, I highly doubt that either of us would speak like that; regarding that "Chica" was not a common word in the vocabulary of Sir Oliver Wood, Almighty King of the Class of '94. But either way, I lived in the library, he lived on the Quidditch field...What's in a name, that which we call a rose by anyother word, would still smell as sweet. Well...a lot was in a name, or title...especially if it was "Prefect" and "Jock". That is why I nearly dropped all my books in surprise when I saw HIM sitting in the library one Friday afternoon. So, of course I took the opportunity to walks over to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch practise?" I asked, not wanting to seem rude or anything- - but it was a good conversation starter. To my surprise, he smiled back at me and cleared a seat at his table for me to sit down at.

"Actually," He said, "I'm having a bit of trouble in Charms. You're the smartest girl in our year, perhaps you could tutor me."

That faithful conversation, where I got to know Oliver Wood, would mark the turning point in my life. Our "tutoring sessions" slowly turned into just "hanging-out time" in which we'd eat pizza and discuss everything from Quidditch to parents to who was dating who. While I watched Quidditch and was a big fan of it; I was rather bad at flying. So, my plan was to ask him to teach me how to fly....and boy, did he ever!

A/N: There is the little prologue for the start of a rather *interesting* coming-of-age story. It will get more interesting really soon. Please do R/R!


	2. Learning to Fly

I have heard that "One day doesn't matter"...but it does, oh believe me, it does. Your whole life only consists of a few "one days" that either make you or break you, but either way change your life forever. That is what 9 November 1993 was for me: the turning point in my life. After much insistence from Cedric Diggory, God rest his soul, I finally got up the courage to ask Oliver to show me how to fly...and he did not object.

I had to say that I was rather nervous due to my fear of heights, but I soon got over it when Oliver wrapped his arms around me. It was one of those moments where your mouth goes dry and you feel like you have a dozen butterflies in your stomach. You know...where in the front of your mind is the fantasy of him just pulling you down on the ground and making love to you right then and there. Of course that didn't happen, not _right _ then at least... you can't have sex in mid-air, it's pretty impossible, especially since the brooms are only meant to hold one. Needless to say, it was all fine, flying with him guiding the broom, I mean, he knew what he was doing, so it had to be right and we were safe. Then he landed the broom on the outside of the pitch and said, "Alright, your turn."

I looked at him as if he had just asked me to dance around naked in the middle of the Great Hall during supper, "I'm sorry, Oliver...I'll die if I fly all by myself."

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you won't."

We switched positions on the broom so that I was in front. He put his arms around my waist, as if to guide me, "Kick off ." He said, and I did....

....But I must have kicked off a bit **too** much, as the next thing I knew, the broom was zooming up in the air like a rocket into orbit.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed, closing my eyes....and I wasn't exaggerating either, I could nearly see the short seventeen years of my life flashing there before my very eyes. It was over...all because I wanted some time alone with Oliver. 

Then Oliver took control again, "No, we're not going to die..." he said, putting the broom back on track, "The first time is always a bit scary. Hell, I ended-up in the hospital for two weeks after I got on a broom for my first fly. I was ready to give up, flying seems really scary, especially when you think you've lost control...but as long as you guide it carefully, everything will get back on course."

I had failed to realise that while he was saying that he had let go of the broom and I was in complete control.

"Penny! Penny! You're doing it yourself!" He cried.

And I was...it was all in my own hands, and I **could** do it on my own.

A/N: This chapter is very short, but it's also very foreshadowing. Once the whole story is completed, you'll see why.


	3. Let's Talk About Sex

DISCLAIMER: Laertes belongs to me, and Vesta belongs to Lainey.

Not as much as one day after the flying, Oliver asked me out.

"You two go really well together" Commented Percy as we were supposed to be going over our History of Magic homework in the library. I could tell that there was a hint of resentment in his voice, but as he **was** my best friend, what else could he say? Of course my thoughts were not on Percy at the time - - nor on my twin brother, Laertes, who had muttered "Bullshit" under his breath upon hearing Percy's comment. That caused my friend Vesta to punch my brother's arm.

"I think it's great that Penny's got a date with the God." Said Ves. She didn't like Oliver; I think that "Egotistical Dunder-Headed Jock" was how she would describe him when she was feeling nice. I chose to ignore her comment - - she meant well.

"Pen, don't you think that he's a tad...well...dickheaded?" That was Lae.

I chewed on the end of my quill before glaring at my brother, "Lae, no one I go out with is ever  good enough according to you."

"Percy was..." He muttered.

"Percy's your best friend." I retorted.

"Percy's well aware that he's being talked about." Percy pointed out.

Laertes rolled his eyes, "Either way, I don't think that I'll be bale to sleep at night knowing that Wood is in the bed next to me, masturbating to thoughts of my sister."

"Oh get off it." Said Percy, " You know that people only masturbate after they're sure that their roomates are fast asleep."

"Nuh-uh...they do it while **pretending** that they are asleep!"

Ves and I looked at eachother, trying hard not to laugh....men where such idiots!

************************************************************************************

Anyway, that was not important; to me Oliver and I were soulmates. Of course I felt just a tad intimidated by who he was and how so many girls fancied him. That was why I was lucky; lucky that he was totally feeling me up on the couch in the vacant seventh year lounge. True, I should have been telling him to get off of me like a good little Prefect would, but it felt rather good, and as long as nobody found out, then I was fine. Slowly, articles of clothing started to be removed. This was a sin - - and I was a good girl, a **very** good girl.Only one thing would justify this; I swallowed hard and looked up at him saying, "Oliver...I love you, do you love me?"

He was quiet for a moment, but then as he fumbled with un-hooking my bra he said, "Yes Penelope, of course I love you."

At first it hurt.....then something popped....there was some blood....it started to feel good...an exploding sensation.....a total loss of control from him....and then it was over.

**That** was an act of love?? It seemed more like something out of a porno, especially since ,(although I hate to be descriptive), part of my inner thigh was covered in his cum and I hurt like a bitch. But then he wrapped his arms around me, and I was assured that he loved me.


	4. College

The next few weeks were Heaven on Earth, sorta like that Beatles song "It's Getting Better All the Time". Oliver and I were that couple always seen snogging in the hallway...the kind that would make the first years giggle and the upper-schoolers yell "Get a friggin' room!".

Anyway, in the midst of all that, there was the whole college admissions process going on. No one really knows what that's like until they are seventh years and going through it. After visiting several schools, none compared to Royal Magus College. Royal Magus is a small, liberal arts school for witches and wizards. Its' curriculum is based off the classic teachings of magic - - perfect for a bookworm like myself. The admissions for that school required me to write three essays... and since I loved that college **so** much, I went through with the process.

It had been a month since I had sent out my application, and each day when the owls would deliver the post, I grew more and more nervous. At least once a week I would panic before opening a letter with the Royal Magus seal on it, only to find that they were sending me either notice that they had received my app, or information regarding their program.

So, for a month I awaited that thick envelope...or at least what I hoped would be thick. What if I didn't get in? That would be just too awful for me to comprehend! Then, at last, my owl flew in with a small, white, envelope in her beak. Yes, it was bearing the Royal Magus seal.

I looked to Percy who was sitting across the table from me. "Oh my God, it's thin!" I said, fearing the worst. All my dreams - - kaput. I handed it to him, "You open it, I can't look!"

He took the letter from me, opening it and reading, "Dear Ms. Clearwater, I regret having to inform you....." I felt my heart drop, but then a smile spread across Percy's face.

"Wait, I mean 'It is my **pleasure** to inform you that you have been accepted to Royal Magus College."

I probably would have smacked him upside the head for teasing me like that; but I was too enthralled. It was like in those movies, I jumped up and down screaming for joy. It's exciting to have it seem like your dreams are about to come true.


	5. Merry Christmas?

A/N: Ok, so I goofed on Penelope's age, but being how she's such a minor character, it was easy to assume that she was in the same grade as Percy and Oliver if you only read CoS once. Besides, even Rowling once messed-up and accidentally put Marcus Flint in the PoA when he should have graduated the year before and then she fixed it by saying that Flint had to repeat a year. Therefore, I am going to make it be that Penelope is graduating a year early which could have very well happened, as she was not in GoF. Please do not flame me for my mistake, I'm only human and I know many other people who made the same mistake as I.

My brother and I always chose to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, as that's what most our mates did as well as the fact that we did not want Mum and Dad having to pay for airfare to Westport from London where the Hogwarts Express would drop us off. Well, we went home for Christmas our first year, as we were still rather afraid of the castle (it's scary to be a Muggle born and to have all those house ghosts floating around campus at first!) 

Either way, Marcus Flint would always walk around campus saying, "Oooh! The Mudblood twins are so poor that their parents even can't even afford to bring them home for the holidays!" In my Sophomore year, Percy actually punched him when he said that! It was rather shocking as Percy had a way of always obeying rules, and fighting was strictly forbidden. Unfortunately, McGonagall came into to see the biggest oaf in school stuck in Percy's headlock....rather amusing to those who considered the size difference! After she got over her momentary shock of what was happening, she pulled the two boys apart and gave them both a full week of detention cleaning out owl shit in the owlry. That was quite the let-down for Percy who had a completely flawless record up till then.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because he was being an ass to you." Was all that he said rather plainly.

After that little incident, Percy and I ended up dating for nearly two years.

*******************************************************************************************

However, Christmas 1993 was not as exciting. By December 23rd, I was quite crestfallen over the fact that Oliver had chosen to spend the holiday in Scotland. I probably shouldn't have been as I was, but for some reason I spent the whole night sulking in the Ravenclaw common room. Unfortunately, the only other Ravenclaw around was this little bitch named Cho Chang who had never really done anything wrong, except managed to annoy the living Hell out of me.

"Penny, you look rather mad about something." She stated, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"No! I'm fine!" I snapped. I was not in any mood to be bothered by Little Miss Perky Popularity Pants.

"You don't look all that happy! How about we do nails?!" If only **she** had been killed at the Triwizard tournament instead of Ceddie...

"Just leave me alone right now." I muttered before stalking off to my dorm. I had not been feeling well for a few weeks; I had even thrown up that morning...no fun at all.

However, by Christmas morning I managed to drag myself out of bed to get my presents. I mean, when I woke-up, that is...I woke-up around seven, threw-up, and then slept until noon. The other years my brother (who was a Gryffindor), came to wake me up, but this year he and Percy chose to go off gallivanting around Hogsmeade. But I still got some really nice presents; including this really sweet silver shirt from my Mum that I had wanted for, like, aeons. So, I put my new shirt, but it didn't look as good as it had when I had tried it on in the store a few months before; it was a bit tight around my belly, so tight that I couldn't pull it down properly over my jeans; thus, I just ended-up tucking it in and putting a cardigan over it...wasn't how I preferred to dress, but it worked. I went down to the Great Hall to join Ves while I pondered new fad diets.

"You don't look so hot, Pen." She said, as she spread some butter onto her toast.

"I know, and I feel like shit too." I muttered, sitting down next to her, "I feel ill and fat."

"You look normal to me. It's most likely from your period. I feel majorly bloated too. Maybe we should go get some chocolate mousse in a few, or something."

That was right! Ves and I _always _had the same schedule...that really freaked Percy and Lae out.

"Are you early?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I had just told her that Snape was going to dance around naked while Lupin played the bongos. "No...I was three days late because I was stressed out due to finals. Penny, there's no chance that you could be...."

"No!" I immediately responded.

"So you and Oliver haven't shagged, then?"

"Well...um...we have...but...um.." I was at a total loss for words.

"Yeah...I thought so." She said, standing up, "Penny, you aren't feeling well and you skipped a period. We're going to town to get you a pregnancy test!" She tried to keep her voice upbeat, but it wasn't work it, I could tell what she really meant was 'Your screwed, Penny.'

************************************************************************************

The walk to Hogsmeade Potions and Pills was a silent one. I personally thought that Ves was talking crazy...call it denial if you must.. However, we purchased the bloody test and went back to school where we went into the Prefects' bathroom.

Witch pregnancy tests are a lot less messy then Muggle ones. Instead of peeing into a cup, you just put this little stick thingie under your tongue as if it were a thermometer.

"If it turns red," Ves read, 'Then you're not pregnant. But if it turns blue, then you are."

I shrugged and put the test under my tongue after telling Ves to tell me the outcome. The whole time I felt as if I were going to start crying....this was **way** worse then waiting for a college acceptance letter.

"Oh my God, Penny!" Cried Ves, and then she hugged me, "It's going to be alright, we'll all help you through this!"

I knew that was not a good sign. And I was right......the test was blue.


	6. Children

"This cannot be so!" I sobbed. "My parents are going to kill me! I won't be able to go to college! I wish I were dead!" Hysterics - - I was in pure hysterics. 

"Listen..." said Ves, "Nothing is ever as bad as it seems. I mean, think about it Penny; you are going to bring a new life into this world. That's a beautiful thing!" But all I could think about at that particular moment was the reaction of my parents. They were Catholic; I was going to go to Hell or worse: be **disowned**!

"You don't get it Ves, I can't tell my parents or the teachers. I'm going to be stripped of my Head Girl title and kicked out of Hogwarts! I'm sure that in all the centuries this school has been here, I'm the only Head Girl to ever have this happen to her! This wasn't supposed to happen - - only loser whores get pregnant at sixteen!"

Ves hugged me tightly. "It'll be alright, I'm sure of it. Listen, want me to pretend to be your mother so that you can practise what you're going to say to her?"

That forced a smile out of me. Just the thought of Ves acting like my Italian mother would crack anyone up.

"Ok." she said, taking on the heavy Bronx accent of my mother, "Now Penelope, what did you want to tell me?"

It was rather hard for me to see it as realistic as it would be, for my best friend and mother were two totally different people. Either way, I just blurted out, "Mama, I'm pregnant!" Of course that was not how I planned on telling Mum, but this was just Ves, who then clutched her hand to her heart as if she was about to keel over.

"Oh good God, Penelope Elaina-Marie Clearwater! Where did I go wrong?! I thought I raised a good girl, but no amount of confession can save your soul now! You are a sinner...SINNER, and I whore! That is it! My life is over. You just killed me Penelope, you just put a gun to my heart and shot your own mother, you useless tramp!"

Alright, she did a **really** good impression of my mum, so good that it made me start crying. That just resulted in more hugging.

*******************************************************************************************

After the Christmas holiday was over and everyone had returned for school, I knew that it was time to tell Oliver. At first I was going to Owl him, but I thought it would be better to tell it to him face-to-face, then to just do it by letter. So, I called him for some time alone in the Prefect lounge. True, Oliver was not a Prefect so he did not technically belong in there, but it was the only vacant room at the time.

"Oliver...I have something to tell you..." I have something to tell you."I said slowly.

He just took a seat on the couch, suddenly seeming to have taken up a keen interest in a spot on the floor.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I just nodded. It was one of those moments where the seconds seem to reap a sort of coldness that makes you either want to vomit or cry; a moment in which you know that you just want to run away from the answer that you have not yet heard, as you fear it to be the worse. Once that time was over, Oliver finally said:

"Well...it's sorta good that we're having a baby young, so that way we can play with it and stuff."

At the time I thought what he said meant that everything was going to be fine, and it actually made some sense to me. But looking back now I see that those were just the words of a seventeen year old boy who just a few minutes ago had a strong future in Quidditch and a girlfriend that he could fool around with without a single care in the world, and who had just had his freedom and boyhood ripped from him by the simple word "Pregnant". He was merely saying what he thought he should say, Oliver was always the type to hide his feelings by trying to pull off the facade of the 'strong man'. Perhaps he should have just collapsed on the couch and cried as he probably wanted to. Of course I didn't see that then. He was the man, which meant he was obviously alright with it if he wasn't angry. But now I realise that he was not a man, he was just a boy. We were both children. 


End file.
